


Temptation

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cock Sucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skin Branding, Sort Of, Victor is a priest, Yuri is a Demon, no really, religion very small part in this, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Simply Put - Father Victor has an encounter with Demon Yuri - They fuck in a church.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I was label as a Victurio Demon-- Well it only gave me the idea to WRITE Victurio Demon... So here we go! (This is NOT in the Sins Universe)

The last of the people had left, confessions where over. Father Victor sat back in his chair and crossed himself as the church had grown quiet. Setting his bible down, Father Victor opened the door to the confessional and stepped out. Over by the candles a young man was crouched down and praying-- his blonde hair spilled over his back as his mouth moved. There was colored light that surrounded him from the sun coming through the stained glass. It was beautiful and Father Victor had never seen anything so breathtaking.

He was not sure how long he had stood there, but he could not take his eyes off the beautiful man-- even has he lit a candle and nodded his head again in prayer. It was a gasp from Father Victor that made the man turn his head. The man elegantly moved to stand up, there was nothing in this world that could move as gracefully as this man did. It was as if he was walking on air as he glided over to where Father Victor was. Green eyes piercing into him and Father Victor had to blink and shake his head when he saw a flash of red behind that fierce stare.

Father Victor was frightened as he stepped back-- stumbled and fell over the step of the pulpit. Scrambling, Father Victor tried to grasp at anything to help him stand back up, but the man was on him, smirking at him.

“W-what are you?” Father Victor stammered out.

“I am Yuri,” the man said. His voice echoed in the quiet church. Yuri had his shoulders pinned down, a strength Father Victor did not know a man could have. Yuri was not bigger than he was, he was a lot smaller, but he held him firmly to the step.

“W-why are you here?” Father Victor said.

That smirk again, the flash of red behind his eyes, startling Father Victor, “I am here for you, Father.”

With that, Yuri let him go, stood up and looked down at him. Father Victor shivered over the deep stare that was coming from those eyes that were back to being emerald green. A hand was held out to help him up, Father Victor was hesitant, but he took the hand. The palm was soft, the skin cool, though it burned him when the touched. It was effortless how easy it was for Yuri to help him stand. As Father Victor stood, Yuri walked a slow circle around him, looking him up and down.

“You’ve give your life to God,” Yuri said, “You sacrifice yourself to him.”

“Y-yes,” Father Victor said.

“But you are far too beautiful to be kept locked away in a church,” Yuri said as his hand reached out and the fire from his touch brushed across Father Victor’s cheek.

“What do you want?” Father Victor asked.

Yuri shrugged and looked him up and down slowly, “You.”

“What with me?”

“Do you not know? Do you not approve of how I look? I modeled myself from your fantasies. I can see in your mind. You like slim, blonde, androgynous and cock,” Yuri said.

“W-what?”

“Did I not get it right?” Yuri said as he worked his hands down his body and back up then into his hair, pulling it and letting it fan around his shoulders. “Am I not young enough? I can make myself younger if that is too your liking?”

“N-no! W-what?” Father Victor couldn’t talk without stuttering. He was confused as Yuri stood in front of him, wearing what looked to be black painted on clothing, which illuminated his pale skin and hair.

Yuri lifted his arms and all the candles in the church blew out. The air had shifted around them and his green eyes flashed red again. A chill ran down Father Victor’s spine as even the light from outside seemed to be extinguished in the small church. Another flick of the wrist and two candle relight themselves on the pulpit.

“I can see inside you, I can see your passions,” Yuri said as he stepped forward into Victor’s space, “I am your fantasy, your deepest desire.”

“Demon!” Father Victor could only manage a single word.

Yuri’s head tilted back, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he laughed. “Demon? Is that what you call it?”

“Beast… monster… incubus,” Victor stammered out.

Laughter filled and chimed throughout the church, “I like those. You pick which ever is your favorite, we will go with that.” Yuri was running his finger down the black button clerical shirt Father Victor wore, each brush of his finger slowly opened the shirt as his collar flew off his neck. “I want you Father, I have watched you, I have seen into your dreams. You want me too and you cannot deny this.”

Yuri’s hand cupped where Father Victor’s cock stirred. He gasped and Yuri laughed. Father Victor tried to back away but found his feet would not move, no matter how hard he flexed the muscles in his legs.

“Don’t fight it Father, allow it,” Yuri whispered in his ear. He had to get to his toes to whisper into his ear which caused him to press against his chest, “You want this, you want me.”

A hand on the side of his face and lips on his-- Father Victor was consumed. He felt the air around them swirl as Yuri kissed him. It was deep and the earth felt as if it has stopped moving. The kiss was filled with heat and a passion Father Victor had only dreamed of. He wanted to pull away, but he was so absorbed in Yuri’s mouth, their tongues twirling and dancing-- he never wanted it to stop.

Yuri pulled away and held the back of Father Victor’s head and stared into his eyes, “Let me fill your passions.” He leaned in and bit Father Victor’s bottom lip, hard. Father Victor yelp and jumped back, his feet allowing him to move.

“No! I cannot do this! I am married to the church!” He cried out.

“What if I told you I am from your church? From you God? Does this change things?” Yuri asked as he stepped forward again.

“How is that even possible?” Father Victor asked.

“Let me show you my true self,” Yuri said and waved his hands from his head down. What ever glamour he had over himself, was slowly dissolving away. His hair was still golden though longer, his face held angular, sharper features and those emerald eyes shone red. At his hairline, two small black horns sat, rigid and sharp. His clothes vanished and a small cloth was wrapped around his thin waist, scars ran down his chest and his nails lengthened to points. A thin black tail twirled around him, caressing his own body as thick black wings appeared out of nowhere. It was beauty that Father Victor could never conceive.    


Another gasp and Father Victor was stumbling back. Yuri snapped his fingers and the large wooden cross at the back of the church lifted itself from the floorboards, launched into the air and landed behind Father Victor.

“What are you doing?” Father Victor asked.

Before he could say another word, Yuri’s hands waved again and he was banished of all his clothing. Another gasp and Father Victor tried to move, he was being lifted and held to the cross as ropes tied around his wrist and ankles. Crying out did not matter, his voice was not carrying a sound.

Walking forward, Yuri kept his gaze locked with the priest. His wings billowed behind him as he moved forward, his tail snapping back and forth as a cat approaching it's prey. Holding his finger out, the long black nail sharpened to a point started to scratch its way down Father Victor’s chest. Crying out, Father Victor’s voice was strangled and broken. The searing pain was not stopping as Yuri continued to scratch and scrape at his skin, blood started to trickle down his chest. Yuri leaned forward, his bright red tongue licking at the wound he had caused. Hissing out, Father Victor suppressed the moan in his throat from where Yuri continued to lick. As Father Victor looked down, a pentagram was carved into his flesh-- his cock straining.

“You taste amazing,” Yuri said as he looked back up to Father Victor. Moving his hand up, he wrapped it gently around Father Victor’s throat and somehow he rose so they were eye to eye-- the wings stirring the air around them. Holding his tongue out, Father Victor could see his own blood dripping from his mouth as he brought his mouth back to his. The copper taste was strong as Yuri pushed his own blood into his mouth. This time, Father Victor could not stop the moan from escaping his mouth. He was helpless, he was vulnerable, and this demon had him at his mercy. A hand gently cupped his balls and he moaned again.

“You can have this Father, you can have me,” Yuri said, “Do you want me Father?”

Father Victor could only nod. He was tied to a cross, a pentagram on his chest and naked to the world. He would give this demon whatever they wanted. It was wrong, it was sinful, but he was a weak human who could only succumb to his own needs.

“I need to hear you tell me,” Yuri said.

“Yes.”   


“Yes what, Father?” Yuri asked.

“Y-yes… I want you.”

That smirk came across Yuri’s face again as he floated back to the floor. Another snap of this fingers and Father Victor fell from the cross to the floor. His wrist and ankles stung from the ropes and he sat there, naked, looking at the demon before him.

“I’ll even make this easier for you,” Yuri said and waved his hands back over himself, transforming back to the beautiful man he was before-- only now he was naked.

Father Victor sat up and the cross was still firm on the floor as he leaned back against it. Yuri came forward and looked down on him. His body was perfect, the scars had vanished away, his hair pooled around his shoulders as he stood above Father Victor. Yuri’s cock was hard and red as it dripped from his body. Rising to his knees, Father Victor kissed at the prominent hip bone in front of him and felt the thin fingers in his hair, pulling it gently.

“Mark me, Father. Make me yours,” Yuri breathed out. A growl in the back of his throat and Father Victor bit at the soft flesh, feeling it between his teeth before his lips suctioned and pulled tightly.

His hand moved, he was not sure if he moved it, or if Yuri had, but his fingers wrapped around the swollen cock so close to his face. He stroked the burning skin and Yuri moaned out. Moving his hand over the swollen flesh more, he pulled the foreskin down and rubbed his thumb over the wet tip, smearing it around his cock head.

Smacking his hand away and grabbing the base of his cock, Yuri growled from above him, looked down-- those green eyes burning in him, flashing red for a moment as he positions his cock to Father Victor’s mouth. He rubbed the wet tip across his lips, lining them with his fluids before pushing against his mouth. Father Victor opened his lips as Yuri slowly pushed his cock into his mouth. Closing his lips, Father Victor sucked gently as those eyes never left his.

Father Victor never blinked, he never broke that gaze, he only sucked and licked. Twirling his tongue around the thick length in his mouth, he heard Yuri moan from above him.

“Yes Father, yes,” Yuri moaned out as he pulled his hair harder and gripped his cock tighter at the base. Pushing more, Yuri felt his cock hit the back of Father Victor’s throat, gagging sounds and spit escaping from his mouth, caused Yuri to laugh.

“My priest is not use to cock in his mouth, is he?” Yuri asked. Father Victor barely shook his head, but he moaned around the cock in his mouth and sucked harder, hallowing his cheeks, moving up and down as much as he could on the demon’s cock.

The moans that left out of Yuri’s mouth were like music, they filled the small church and Victor’s mind. He was lost to the sounds, there were no prayers in his head, no church in his heart, the demon had consumed him. Father Victor knew what he was doing would damn to all the fires of hell, but if his demon would be there, this moment of bliss was worth all the damnation that was coming at him.

Father Victor could taste Yuri on his tongue as he slowly pulled out of his mouth and squeezed at the base of his cock again. That mischievous smile (half a smirk) across his face and Yuri was pushing him back against the cross. The wood hard and cool against his skin as Yuri lowered himself to his lap.

“I… I should fight this,” Father Victor said.

“Would it matter if you tried?” Yuri asked him, “I have watched you and I have wanted you, I always get what I want, Father.”

That mouth back on his as Yuri pressed his weight into him. That warm chest pressing against the wound on his chest, making him gasp into the demon’s mouth. In this form, Yuri was smaller and did not weigh much, his thin fingers ran up his sides slowly, as if counting each rib bone, driving Father Victor into madness. He squirmed and felt the small body on him while his cock got even harder-- he did not think it was possible.

“Have you ever been with anyone, Father?” Yuri asked him as his mouth ran down his neck, biting viciously, leaving marks in his wake.

“No… never,” Father Victor answered. He had kept himself pure for the church, for God. He had never touch anyone prior to this demon.

“My lucky day,” Yuri said as he wiggled more on his lap. The both moaned when their cocks brush against each other. Yuri continued to rock his hips, causing friction against their cocks as Father Victor pressed harder into the wooden cross at this back. Closing his eyes, he allowed the feelings to take him over.

“Open your eyes, Father,” Yuri said. As Father Victor opened his eyes, he saw those red eyes piercing into him, looking into his soul, “Do you want me?”

Father Victor lifted his head to taste those lips again, Yuri complied and kissed him. “You didn't answer me, do you want me?”

A nod was all Father Victor could manage, his mind was filled of this demon on his lap. Yuri moved and grabbed at Father Victor’s cock, his hands were soft and burned as those thin fingers wrapped around his length. Father Victor cried out as Yuri positioned himself over his cock. “I am made for this, you can take me,” Yuri whispered in his ear.

As his cock pressed against Yuri’s bottom, Father Victor moaned again. When his cock popped through his tight ring, a fire exploded around his cock and he cried out again. “God!”

“Your God cannot help you now,” Yuri said as he slid further down the priest cock.

It was hot, it was warm, it was tight, it was driving Father Victor crazy. He cried out more and his hands found those slim hips that he held onto tightly. Yuri fully sunk down his length and held still once he was fully rooted inside the demon. Yuri was evil, he was temptation all wrapped in a small beautiful package. Father Victor stood no chance. “God!”

“Should I break your heart and say you belong to me, not your God anymore?” Yuri asked.

Father Victor cried out as Yuri started to move on his lap, his fingers dug deeper into his skin, feeling him move as he moved. There was no God for Victor anymore, his mind was filled with fires and his hell demon. He knew it was wrong, and he knew his God had turned from him-- all that matter was the way Yuri danced on his cock, took everything out of him. The drag of Yuri’s cock on his abdomen as he moved slowly up and down, leaving a wet trail behind him. Yuri moaned and filled the walls of the church with the sound of his voice, his glamour was falling away the closer he got. Horns appeared on his forehead as a tail whipped around his legs, faint scars painted on Yuri’s chest.

“Yuri,” Father Victor called out, his hands moving to his plump ass, squeezing it hard-- hard enough to leave mark. There was a fire burning inside of him and it was glowing out of Yuri’s eyes. Yuri took his hand and moved it to his cock. Wrapping his hands around Yuri, he felt it leaking as Yuri started to move faster in his lap, bouncing up and down on his cock-- his body in full view and glorious.

Father Victor stroked his cock, he cried out as Yuri never stopped the fast pace on his cock. He remained tight and warm around him, a demon made just for him. The faster Yuri went, the closer he was getting and he cried out more. He did not cry out to God anymore, he cried out to Yuri.

“Cum, Father,” Yuri breathed out as he somehow managed to move even harder on him, tightening even more. Father Victor cried out as Yuri started to paint his chest with his release, it stung on his wound. The edges of his vision grew dark as those red eyes glowed at him. It grew darker and darker as he continued to release his seed deep into the demon on his lap. The last thing Father Victor remembered was his cock throbbing and glowing red eyes before everything went dark around him.   
  
  


 

Father Victor groaned as he woke up, in his confessional chair-- bible still in hand. He was confused, very confused.. Looking down, his clothes were in place, just as he had them. Was it all a dream? Standing up, his legs were shaking and his body was sore. His wrist stung, there were red marks.  _ Curious. _

Stepping out of the confessional, there was no cross in the middle of the floor, the candles all around the church were lit and there was no one praying at the candles. Shaking his head, Father Victor went to the restroom to splash water on his face. It must have been a dream. His wrist burned as the cold water hit them and then he had to wonder...

Unbuttoning his shirt, that was when Father Victor saw it, he looked in the mirror and saw the pentagram carved into his chest. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
